A Secretary's Job
by fluffypenguinscandy
Summary: Mikan works for Torch Industries, the leading company in Japan, for Natsume. See what happens behind closed doors. A one-shot thingy. MxN Rated T for strongly suggested themes.


**AN: I'm craving iced tea right now, mou it's not fair. I'm stuck in a room of boiling hot computers and stupid seniors. How is this related to iced tea at all??! So here I am, and here I'll stay, until someone comes to pick me up. *telepathic waves to mother***

**Anyways, I'm using this to try and improve my descriptive skizzles, so expect more setting in here. Also, there is no school in this one, since Mikan is like 23 and Natsume 24, which means no more stupid interruptions!!! YAYZ!!! **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mikan groaned as she pulled herself out of her bed. It was 7:30 and through her gauze curtains Mikan could hear birds twittering. Said curtains shushed quietly as the wind pushed through them and into the light green room. Mikan stretched lazily in bed, trying to keep herself awake. Her bed was a large king, with light green sheets and a white frame.

Beside the bed was the dark green bedside table, upon which a large fat lamp sat, along with a book she was reading. The shade of the lamp was a dirty cream color, and the base had purple violets on it.

Mikan sat in her bed for a while, trying to wake up. Stupid alarm clock. She would rather stay in bed than get up, but she knew that if she didn't, then her boss would yell at her, and she didn't want to put up with that.

Mumbling under her breath about 'perverts, fiddles, old cheese' and such, she managed to drag her legs out and put them on the white fuzzy rug by her bed. Although it was a wooded floor, the rug kept her feet warm in the mornings.

Mikan stood up and walked a little ways onto the wooden floor. She froze. It was _freezing._ No _way_, she was not going to go downstairs cold. Turning around, she marched right back into bed and threw the covers over her head, going back to sleep instantly.

Her phone woke her up three hours later. Groggily grabbing it on the table, she put it to her ear. "Whaddya want?" she grumbled, curling into a ball to keep warm.

"My secretary to be at her desk working would be a start." A dry irritated voice said on the other end.

She didn't register the voice and kept talking. "Well that's good for you. Now if you please, I'm tired and want to go back to sleep. If you want your secretary to work, why not threaten to take her lunch away? I know that I'm always afraid that mine is going to be taken away…" She was closing her eyes again, still very tired.

"Oh? And why is that?" An amused voice asked. She bolted awake again.

"Well because… its lunch! You can't skip the yummiest meal of the day!" She said happily.

"Really?"

"Yeah yeah! But my boss is always grouchy and orders me around. 'Run and get this,' or 'File this' and blah blah blah. I DON'T want to. And, he's a pervert. Always kisses me when I'm talking to him, and other stuff. And he is so ungrateful. We used to be childhood friends you know? But now I'm just his secretary. I mean, I bring him lunch every day, and no word of thanks! Ugh it's not fair! And I could have worked for my other friend, Hotaru, but noooo he _begged_ me to come with him, so I did, and THIS is what I get! Geez… It sucks being the secretary for the owner of the biggest company in Japan. But at least my apartment is big! And a few days ago some weird guy in a cap gave me this big bed; he said it was from someone. I guess its Santa. You can't fit a bed on his sleigh but it probably is…"

She was going back to sleep. She heard a chuckle on the other end of her phone. "It might be."

"I'm glad you agree with me!" She smiled. "You know, you don't seem like a bad boss. You actually listened to me for one. Anyways, I'm going back to sleep."

"Don't you have work?"

"What? I did, but it was too cold to get up, so I went back to sleep. Besides, I stayed up till three last night getting ahead in my work so that I could take a day off when I felt like it and now I feel like it!"

She heard a sigh on the other end. "Mikan, get up. NOW."

"Huh? How do you know my na- NATSUME??!!" She shrieked, finally recognizing the voice and sitting bolt upright in bed.

"Yes. Now I want you up and at your desk, working in thirty minutes. Got it?"

"I don't wanna…" She whined, but she still was moving to her closet none-the-less.

"Well that's too bad. You got to sleep in, now I want you here in this office in twenty nine minutes. Got it?"

"Yes…" She drawled, saluting the unseen man as she continued to dress herself. Running downstairs, she picked up her large bentou (she made it last night) and headed out the door. The door auto locked behind her, as a gentle old lady voice said, "Have a nice day!"

Yes, the security system was by Hotaru Industries. The motivation behind it was specifically for Mikan, to assure Hotaru that Mikan would be ok. Mikan ran out, and down the streets of Tokyo. She ran as she did in elementary school, always late for her classes.

15 minutes later, she was at the entrance to Natsume's company. She stood in the entranceway, huffing and puffing. The lobby assistant came forward worriedly. "Mikan-chan! You're late! When did you leave last night? Here, give me your coat. You'd better hurry, Hyuuga-dono looked mad after he called you!"

"Ah, good morning Sai-kun! Ok, I'll hurry." She smiled and ran towards the elevator. She waved to the secretary behind the desk as she whizzed by.

"You're late brat!" Sumire called out, annoyed. She sighed and stuck her pen behind her permed hair. At least it looked better now. The phone rang and she picked it up. "Yes, Torch Industries. How may I…"

Mikan sprinted past the elevator and to the stairwell on the left. She ran up, floor after floor after floor, going up many flights of stairs, until she reached the top floor.

She stood there wheezing, her cheeks rosy and her hair a wild turbulent mess. Sighing, she stormed towards the double doors on the other end of the room, flinging them open.

"Oi Natsume!" She shouted, glaring at the man behind the large cherry wood desk. He looked up from some papers he was reading, glaring at the young woman from behind his reading glasses. (AN: 3)

"You're **late**." He said heatedly, emphasizing the last word.

"I know, I know. The traffic was bad on my way over and I got held up for four hours."

"Mikan, I KNOW you were sleeping until 10:30, I was the one who woke you up remember? Besides, you don't drive to work, you walk."

"It's really more like a run." Mikan shrugged offhandedly, as she took off her shoes and slipped on slippers. Since Natsume had designed his office himself, it was more like his apartment than his work office. The room she was in was for conferences and meetings, but the room in the back was a gorgeous apartment made for Natsume. Apparently only two people she knew went back there, Natsume and herself.

Although many _wanted_ to go back there, particularly women, Natsume assured her that she was the only one for him and let no one else go back there. He gave her that special privilege alone, and made her feel loved.

The interior was fancy and modern, yet very comfortable. It had a very large bathroom and tub, a comfortable sitting area with many sleek black leather couches, and an upper platform story with a large bed that looked out over the sitting area. A large flat screen TV hung up on the opposite wall from the bed, directly over the first floor's fireplace.

Work would not be discussed in there, a rule that Mikan never broke. Natsume found…other ways to keep her distracted anyways. No matter how many times she did it with him, she still blushed every time. Apparently she was very sensitive, according to Natsume. Blushing at her own thoughts, Mikan brought forth some documents for Natsume to sign.

He signed them and gave them back. As she turned to go file some documents away, she heard him say something behind her. "So then, I boss you around too much?"

Mikan whirled around, blushing. "I-i-I didn't think that you would be the one to hear that…" She looked away, rather embarrassed with herself.

"Eh~? so then, you're willing to complain to anyone other than me about your life?" He asked, getting up, looking at her with an arched eyebrow.

"W-well that is…" She looked away rather embarrassedly, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. Natsume advanced upon her and towered over her, arms crossed, looking at her rather expectantly. "Well?"

She looked up at him, rather scared. "I, um, I love you?" She said, hoping to distract him.

"Nope, not going to cut it." She sighed and dropped over from the waist. "But this might." He picked her up, bridal style, and whisked her off to the other room.

"Oi, wait a minute! I have work to do!!!" She said, reaching over him to her desk. But he strode right by, and kicked the door open to the lovers' room, and carried her up to the bed. He dropped her unceremoniously onto it, and she sat up, pouting at him.

"Mou, I'm sorry ok? I won't sleep in any more, and I won't complain about you either, so-mmph!" She found his lips on hers as he pushed her back into the bed. He was always the controlling one.

"No talking about work in here, remember?" He grinned down at her. "And do NOT make me worry about you again, idiot. I couldn't get any work done at all."

"I'm telling you, it was cold!" She whined, flailing her arms to make her point.

"Well then, let's see if I can't warm you up." He smirked suggestively down at her.

She let out a shout of surprise at what he was suggesting. He brought his lips down to meet hers, his legs straddling hers. Mikan was lost into the ecstasy of the moment.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mikan woke up to see the bare chest of her lover in front of her. She looked up to find his intensely red eyes looking at her, who smirked when they made eye contact.

"It's about time you woke up, no matter how lovely you are when you sleep, I have a meeting and I need my arm back."

Mikan looked down to see herself clutching his arm, and she let go hastily. "Ah, sorry Natsume. You could have just woken me up-"

"Why would I? Weren't you late today _because_ you were tired?" He kissed her forehead before getting up and donning his clothes. He looked over at her, straightening his tie out. She sat in the bed, clutching the bed sheet to her chest, it being the only thing between her and her bare flesh.

It took him a lot of control to not go over to her right now and have his way with her again. He had to work now, he reminded himself.

She smiled at him. "I guess. Thank you, Natsume."

"And one other thing."

"Hmm?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"If you don't get here on time tomorrow, I'm making you sleep here, with me, from now on." He glared at her.

"Eh no fair!" She whined as he left to go attend his meeting.

"Of course, I don't particularly mind if you do." He smirked up at her from the stairs. Mikan stuck her tongue out at him. Knowing him, she wouldn't be able to walk _anywhere_ in the room without him doing her. Although she enjoyed it, she had to help him with his company.

Mikan then reached over and found the TV remote. The Plasma TV _was_ installed just for her. He was rough sometimes, like when he was jealous, or when he 'punished' her, and, worried for his love, had her rest in here. _'Listen idiot. Rest here for a few hours before coming out. I don't need a tired secretary working for me. Here's the remote, watch a drama or something.'_

Mikan remembered one weekend when there was so much snow she couldn't leave, and was stuck with Natsume alone for the weekend. It was a good thing the room was sound-proofed. She'd wake up and he'd start all over again, sometimes she'd be tied, other times she'd be free, and then there was that large tub…

She turned on the TV and started to flip through the channels. Smiling happily, she grabbed a glass of iced tea left for her on the table, a ritual Natsume kept going when she said that iced tea was her favorite drink.

It wasn't that bad being a secretary.

**AN: Well, that was fun. A little more perverted I guess, but I'm sure Natsume didn't mind. A look into the lives after they get out of the Academy. I think something like this is bound to happen, no? XD**

**This was largely based on two mangas, Midnight Secretary and Akuma na Eros. If you've read them, you'll see the resemblances. If you haven't, you can read them, I'm just warning you it isn't for kiddies. A 16+ show, at least. I'm only touching on the surface of what they do in there. **

**Well, review, don't review, my computer isn't powered by reviews so it doesn't particularly matter to me. Flamers are welcome though, to each their own. ^_~ **

**Savvy? **

**~Penguin-san**


End file.
